Dreams come True
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: Just a normal story ! peep in to know more :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This one is for you Daya's girl :) Have a happy reading :D **

* * *

**CID Bureau : **

Abhijeet and daya was Talking on a very serious topic called *Shaadi*

Abhijeet : mein keh raha hun na shaadi karni chahiye yaar…

Daya : Nhii…shaadi karna matlab tension and all ..urgh…

Abhijeet : tujhe ladki nhi mili na isliye tu aisa keh raha hein..

Daya : acchaa tumhe mil gayi..?

Abhijeet : yaa obviously…tujhe nhi pata..?

Daya( teasing) : nhi toh….tumne ladki dhund li aur mujhe bataya bhi nhi boss…bas yahi din dekhna thaa….

Abhijeet : nautanki ….zyada natak mat kar….Tarika ji sunengi toh kaisa lagega…

Daya : k..kya tarika..? tum tarika se pyaar karte ho..?

Abhijeet looks at daya : yaaa..aise sawaal kyu puch raha hein…

Daya : Kyu ki tarika ki shaadi ho rahi hein…

Abhijeet was shell shocked : K..k..kyaaaa..?

Daya nods suppressing his laugh …

Abhijeet : w..woh aisa kaise kar sakhti hein…hum dono toh ek dusre se pyaar karte hein…aur kal tak toh tarika mere saath hi thi ..toh phir..?

Daya : mazaak tha yaarr….sacchai sun ni thi tumse…mujhse kaha tha ki daya khabri se milne jaa raha hunn…

Abhijeet : Dayaaaaaaaaaaa

Daya laughs

Abhijeet : nhi chodunga tujhe….

Dayas luck Before he could say anything bureau phone rings

A case was reported so they all left to crime spot

A man was shot near his heart and was dead …

Pankaj checked the body and found a paper in his hand it was a address and on top Khatra was written on it …

Daya , abhijeet , dushyant and sachin moved towards the address.

Daya knocked the door

A girl opened the door ..she was wearing a kurti and jean ..with hairs open …awesome smile.

Girl was happy : J..ji a..ap log …andar aayiye

They were confused but entered inside

Girl : Daya sir kahiye ? aap log yaha kaise..?

Daya : aap humein jaanti hein..?

Girl : aapko koun nhi jaanta sir…mujhe toh yakin nhi ho raha ki aap mere saamne khaade hein...mein vaise toh aap sab ki fan hun par sabse zyada daya sir ki…

Abhijeet : ohhh…aapki taarif..?

Girl : oh mein bhul gyi…Mein roohi…!

Daya : nice name ….hum yaha ek kaam ke silsile mein aaye hein…

Roohi : kaise kaam sir..?

Daya shows the photo of laash to her : jaanti ho inko..?

Roohi : nhi toh…mein toh kuch din pehle hi aayi Mumbai…

Dushyant : usse pehle kaha thi aap…?

Roohi : Jaipur mein….job ki vajah se yaha transfer hogaya …

Sachin : ohh..aap akeli rehti hein..?

Roohi : yaa

Daya : ohh …kahi aapki jaan ko khatra toh nhi..?

Roohi smiles : meri jaan ko kisse khatra hoga sir..mein toh nayi aayi hun yaha…

Sachin : phir bhi shyd kabhi kisi ka dil dukha ho ya phir aur kuch…

Dushyant : nhi sachin..mujhe nhi lagta ki roohi ji ki vajah se kisi ko dukh hoga…

Daya : bilkul…woh itni pyaari hein…

Roohi smiles and blushes

Abhijeet : hume laash ke paas aapka address mila aur uspe khatra likha tha…

Roohi : ohh….pata nhi kya ho raha hein

Daya : hum koi risk nhi le sakhte

Abhijeet : haan daya sahi keh raha hein…ek kaam karo daya tum roohi ji ka khayal rakho

Daya : haan yeh sahi hein…

Roohi : sir sirf ek prob hein..?

Dushyant : kya..?

Roohi : aap log mujhe sirf *roohi* kahiye…ji mat lagayiye …

All laughs

Abhijeet : acchaa…theeke roohi apna khayal rakhna…

Roohi : daya sir hein na mera khayal rakhne ke liye…

Daya : haan haan bilkul…

Abhijeet , dushyant and sachin leaves …

Roohi and daya sits on sofa

_Roohi ( self talk ) ; Kahi mein koi sapna toh nhi dekh rahi..? kuch din pehle aayi thi Mumbai aur socha tha ki ek din mil bhi lungi cid team se par aaj toh sach mein mil liya woh bhi mere hi ghar pe..isse acchi shuruvaat aur kya ho sakhti hein…par woh laash aur uska mujhse kya rishta…? Khair jo bhi ho daya sir mere saamne hein..mein daya sir ke saamne hun aur kya chahiye mujhe.._

Daya : aare roohi kaha kho gayi..?

Roohi : k..kahi nhi…aap kuch lengey ? coffee..?

Daya : aare nhi…

Roohi : sir mein itni bhi buri coffee nhi banati…theek thak bana leti hun…

Daya smiles : mera matlab woh nhi tha…matlab ki abhi nahi ..

Roohi : accha ok…sir mujhe kyu kisi se khatra hoga..?

Daya : pata nhi…par kuch bhi ho….roohi cuts her

Roohi : Aap hein naa…

Daya : yeahh…vaise tumhe office vagera nhi jaana..?

Roohi : nhi mein ne kuch din holidays li hein…

Daya : accha…kahi mein tumhe disturb toh nhi kar raha na..?

Roohi : nhii sir …..aap mujhe disturb bhi karengey toh accha lagega…aapko pata hein mein aapki kitni badi fan hun..? choti thi tab socha tha ki aapse hi shaadi karungi :P ( Ruhi ri8 naa..? ;) )

Daya smiles slyly

_Roohi ( self talk ) : Ufff kahi mein behosh naa ho jau…sir ki smile se pehle hi ghayal ho gyii ab toh bhagwan hi bachaye mujhe…_

Daya : roohi socho ki kya kuch hua tha in dono…? Jo tumhe ajeeb laga ho..?

Roohi thinks for a while and replies : nhi sir…aisa kuch nhi hua….

Daya : hmm..pata nhi koun tumhare peeche pada hein …

Roohi : haan…sir aapse ek cheez maangu..?

Daya : ya ya bolo…

Roohi : Kya aap aapka ek din mere saath bitayengey..? please naa mat kehna…. *puppy eyes*

Daya : itni si baat….obviously….

Roohi was sooo much happy That she started jumping there…

Roohi : Thankyou sir….aap sach mein bahut sweet hein jaisa mein jaanti thi…

Daya smiles : thankyou …toh aaj ka saara din tumhara

Roohi : yaaa…. Hum pehle bahar ghumengey ….

Daya ; haan yeh theek hein…

Roohi : aap mujhee saari Mumbai dikhana…

Daya : done…tum tayar ho jao…

Roohi : bas 2min …nd she rushes inside and comes back soon

Daya : wah..jaldi aagyii..kaafi jaldi hein tumhe

Roohi : haan..aapke saath jaane ke liye inteezar hi nhi hota,,,

Daya : haha..chalo…

They sat in qualis and drove off to juhu first

At juhu beach :

They were enjoying in water ….

Daya : zyada paani mat daalo yaar…mujhe sardi ho jaayegi…

Roohi : bas thoda aur …nd she throws water on him…

Daya : nhiiii….

Roohi runs and daya chases her …

They had panipuri that too spicy and enjoyed each others company

After sometime they sat on rock enjoying the waves …

And then left to another place

They went to dayas fav restaurant to have lunch

At restro :

Roohi : sir kitnaa mazaa aaya naa aaj….

Daya : haan roohi sach mein…aaj toh vakai bahut mazaa aaya..

Roohi : mein ne sapne mein bhi nhi socha tha ki mein aapke saath din bitaungi..

Daya : abhi din baaki hein….aur bahut kuch dekhna bhi heinn naa…

Roohi : yaa..jaldii kijiye …

They enjoy lunch and leaves

At marine drive :

They were seated on sand present there and was enjoying the winds and waves

Daya : dekhaa yaha se sunset kitna accha lagta hein…

Roohi : haan sir..bahut zyada khubsurat hein…

Daya : accha hein tumhe pasand aaya

Roohi : aayega hi…ittni acchi jagah hein aur aap bhi mere saath hein…do double khushi..

Daya smiles and their eyes met …

Both were lost in each other eyes .

At gateway of India :

They clicked their pictures and was strolling there

Daya : mazaa aaya..?

Roohi : bahut…

Daya : accha ab chalo..ek surprise hein tumahre liye..

Roohi : surprise..? woh kya..?

Daya : ab surprise thodi na bolunga…chalo batata hun…

He gives his hand and she places her hand on his

Roohi smiles : chaliye …

* * *

**A/N : **Ok boring tha i know par time kam hein isliye :P accha laga toh bata dena... ;)

Its 2 chapter story ...next chapter last hoga :D

Hope you enjoyed ...toh kya hein woh surprise..? keep waiting :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** I am back with new update :) Dayas girl hope you will like it :)

sorry for making you wait soo long...These power cuts in hyderabad uff -_-

Anyways enjoy the update :D

* * *

He gives his hand and she places her hand on his

Roohi smiles : chaliye …

They sat in qualis and headed towards their destination

They moved to bureau bt ruhi was un aware becoz she was new in Mumbai …

Daya parked qualis in parking ..Then she saw the tall building on which it was written CID bureau

Roohi : yeh hein surprise..?

Daya : aare nhi…bureau toh sab hi jaante hein…thoda aur inteezar karo…

Roohi smiles : inteezar hi toh kar rahi hun ;)

Daya : accha ab chalo…

They entered inside

All welcomed her

She was surprised

Roohi : aap logo ko pata tha ki I am cmg..?

Purvi : haan…daya sir ne bataya ….aur yeh bhi kaha ki tum kitni pyaari ho…

Rajat : haan…

Roohi was looking at all and smiling continuously

Abhijeet : kya hua..itna muskura kyu rahi ho aap..?

Roohi : aap sach mein mera best day hein….mein ne kabhi nhi socha ki mein khud daya sir ke saath aaungi aap logo se milne…

Pankaj : roohi yakin karlo yeh sab sach hein….aapke daya sir aapke saamne hein aur kya chahiye..? ri8.?

Roohi : haannn….

Sachin : vaise kya sirf daya sir ke fan ko aap..?

Roohi : aare nhi…aap abhijeet sir dushyant sir freddy sir sabki fan hun…

Freddy : par pyaar sirf daya sir se hein …

Roohi blushes …daya chuckles

Every one greeted her with smile but she was waiting for her surprise which her daya sir will be giving …

Roohi ( self talk ) : bas ab aur inteezar nhi hota….kya hoga mera surprise..? aur woh bhi daya sir se..? job hi hoga use mein sambahl kar rakungi…par ho kya sakhte hein woh…?

Daya shaked her : roohi phir se kho gyi..? kaha ho..?

Roohi : nhi kuch nhi…

Daya : kabse tumhe bula raha tha…khair chalo…

Roohi : kaha..?

Daya : aare surprise nhi chahiye..?

Roohi : usi ka toh inteezar hein…

Daya smiles : jaanta hun ab chalo…

Daya and roohi moved to their destination …

They reached a bunglow

Roohi : yeh kiska ghar hein.? Thoda jaana pehchaana lagta hein..?

Daya smiles : aare andar toh chalo ….

Roohi (self talk ) : kaha dekha yeh ghar..? hmm yaad kyu nhi aa raha …

They moved inside…it was dark…

Roohi : aare yaha andhera kyu hein..?

She turned but daya was not there …

Roohi : D..daya sir ..? kaha hein aap..?

She moved ahead

Voice : Surpriseeeeeeee

Lights were on now

Roohis eyes popped out of her socket

She pinched herself on hand

Daya : yeh sapna nhi hein…

Roohi : A…Ayushmaan khurana mere saamne heinnn…Ohh goddd….

Anyushman smiled : haha…yakin kar lijiye roohi ji

*Eee he know my name too * she thought

Roohi : p..par yeh…matlab ..daya sir..aapko..kaise..?

she choked in between ...Her heart beat was faster and she froze

Daya : haha..awaaz hi nhi nikal rhi tumhari toh…khair ayushmaan mera dost hein aur mein ne tumhare room mein ayushmaan aur meri photos dekhi toh socha tumhe surprise kardu…

Roohi runs and hugs daya

Roohi : thankyouuuu soo muchhh sir….aapne mujhee sabse acchaaa surprise diyaa…

Ayushmaan : aare mein bhi hun yaha…mujhe hug nhi..?

Roohi was constantly smiling and hugs him too

Roohi : uffff..mujhe yakin hi nhi ho raha..m..mein aapke saamne …aapko hug kiya….

Ayushmaan holds her hand : ab yakin hua..?

Roohi : yaaaaaa….

Roohi ( self talk ) : ohh god…daya sir aur ayushmaan mere saamne…? Dono bhi mere fav yaha hein..isse accha din aur kya ho sakhta hein…bas yeh pal yahi ruk jaaye…ab yaad aaya yeh ghar mere ayushmaan ka hein….mein bhi naa…bhul gyii par surprise huiii aur iska credy daya sir ko jaata hein…kitna socha daya sir ne mere baare mein…and ayushmaan toh sweet hein hi…

Ayushmaan : roohi..? will u dance with me..?

Roohi mouth flung open …she just nodded

Ayushmaan was singing

_Aasmaan tu mera yaa hai mera Khuda_  
_Dekhta hoon jahaan Tu hi tu, tu hi tu..._  
_Teri duniya se to kya_

He gave his hand to her and she kept her hand on his

_Deen se bhi gaya_  
_Ek kalma mera_  
_Tu hi tu, tu hi tu..._

They started to dance with the tune of music

_Na zameen ka huaa_  
_Na falak ka raha_  
_Ek saaya sa tera_

Daya held her hand now and twirled her

_Haara haara huaa_  
_Khaara khaara hua_  
_Ek dariya saa tera_  
_Nainon mein ruka_  
_Aasmaan tu mera_  
_Ya hai mera khuda_  
_Dekhta hoon jahaan tu hi tu, tu hi tu.._

She was on cloud 9 and above that :P

They stopped and sat on sofa

Roohi : sach mein aap dono mastt dance karte hein...

Ayushmaan : Ty...tum bhi kuch kam nhi ho ...

daya : haan...bahut se qualities hein tum mein...

Roohi : Thankyou..!

Ayushmaan : aur sabse acchi tumhari smile hein...pyaari si...

roohi blushes ..she couldn't utter a word

Daya : toh roohi kaisa raha aaj ka din..?

Roohi : mein kuch bolne layak hi nhi hun ab…the best day ever…aaj hi ke din mein ne apni saari zindagi jee li hein …bas yeh waqt yahi ruk jaaye aur humesha mein aap logo ke saath rahu :P

All three giggled

Ayushmaan : vaise roohi tum toh Mumbai mein hi ho na..jab chahe aa jana milne …

Roohi : pakkaaa aaungi ….

Daya : haan mein khud le aaunga …kyu roohi..?

Roohi : isse acchi baat aur kya ho sakhti hein…

Ayushmaan and daya smiles

Roohi ( self talk ) : uffff In donoo ki smile…..kaatilaana heinn…

Roohi : ek selfie ho jaaye..?

Ayushmaan and daya : haan haan kyu nhii…

They take selfies and enjoy their day with coffee , chit chats and dinner

after that

Roohi : ab mein chalu..? vaise mera mann toh nhi hein jaane ka..par jaana hi hoga...

daya : aare udaas mat hona...hum toh milte rehengey...aur mumbai bahut choti hein kahi na kahi takra jaayengey...

Ayushmaan : bilkul...

He pecked a kiss on her forehead ...she froze ...her vision was getting blurred...but she controlled herself and kissed him on cheek...

( *awww cute moment * ruhi :P )

Daya was watching her expressions and smiling

Daya : chale..?

Roohi : haan...byeee...she waves bye to ayushmaan unwillingly and leaves

Daya drops her at her house

At roohis residence :

Daya and roohi were seated

Roohi : sir ab tak mujhe koi khatra mehsus nhi hua..?

Daya : aare haan tumhe batana bhul gaya..

roohi : kya..?

Daya : woh jo paper mila tha us laash ke paas woh address mein kuch gadbadi thi ...Numbers kuch misplace ho gaye...

Roohi : acchaa hi huaa varna aap aaj yaha nhi hote...aur mera din itnaa osumm nhi hotaa...

Daya : haan mujhe bhi aaj bahut mazaa aayaa...

Roohi : Thankyou so much sir...mera BEST day banane ke liye...

Daya : my pleasure dear :D ab mein chalu..?

Roohi nods and Hugs him and eaves bye to him ...

She was smiling the whole day constantly and still smiling

* * *

**A/N : **I know its nt upto the expectations but srsly jo dil ne kaha likh diya...hope pasand aaye :)

Rajvigirl , shzk , priya , Dream princess , Rai-the night queen , Adityaanjaana , bshreena , Raveenanegi161, Rukmani : Thankyou..:)

Dayas girl : Glad you loved it :) 2 baar review hehe...lovee yaa tc :)

Preetz : hehe... :P yeah will surely write :P

khushi mehta : glad you liked abhirika fic :) yeah will write soon lovee yaa tc

memorizing chini : Yeahh...Ty..:)


End file.
